hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster Hurricane Triplets
'The Monster Hurricane Triplets '''is the nickname for three strong and catastrophic Pacific hurricanes that devastated California and Mexico. The individual hurricanes were named Nora, Olaf and Pamela, and the triplets happened from late-September to mid-October. Hurricane Nora 'Hurricane Nora 'was the first in the triplets. It first started as TD and became TS Nora. It weakened into TD and was expected to dissipate. However, it strengthened unexpectedly and grew up to be a powerful storm. It reached peak intensity of 190 mph, and hit California at that intensity. Very strong winds and storm surge heavily damaged the areas affected, particularly the rarely hit California. It devastated big cities such as Los Angeles. Climate change is said to be cause of this storm. Total damages are worth $711 billion (2021 USD) with fatalities amounting to 11,200, making Nora the deadliest and costliest Pacific hurricane on record, only beaten by Pamela weeks later. Nora was retired and replaced by Nancy for the 2027 season. Hurricane Olaf 'Hurricane Olaf 'was the second one, and it was the storm with the highest winds ever recorded, beating Patricia of 2015 and Nancy of 1961. It started as a TD and was not expected to intensify. However, it grew up to be a huge hurricane, while heading north. It moved west and was expected to weaken and not turn east, but it turned east, heading towards California. It soon made landfall at peak intensity, making Olaf the strongest landfalling hurricane on record. It halted relief efforts due to strong winds and storm surge brought by the storm. It later weakened and dissipated completely. Olaf caused $432 billion (2021 USD) damages and 2,355, lesser than Nora but still enough to get Olaf retired and be replaced by Oakley for the 2027 season. Hurricane Pamela 'Hurricane Pamela '''was the last of the triplets, and the most destructive one. Like the other two, it formed as TD, but unlike the other two, it WAS forecasted to be strong, so relief efforts were being taken seriously and preparations came to other areas. It strengthened into category 4 and made landfall in Baja California. However, it turned west, and became a category 5. While a category 5, it neared the Californian coast until making landfall. However, even after landfall, it remained intense with pressure of 925 mb as category 2, and 962 mbar while TS, and the storm degenerated into a remnant low. Even after becoming a low, Pamela continued to affect Nevada and California with very heavy rainfall before dissipating. Pamela caused $1.04 trillion (2021 USD) damages, making it costliest tropical cyclone ever, and a death toll of 17,123 made it the deadliest Pacific hurricane. 45% of Pamela's total damage was amounted to flooding in California and Mexico after becoming a category 2 and weakening further while the rest was amounted to Pamela as a strong system. The name Pamela was retired and replaced by Penny for the 2027 season. Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive Storms Category:Devastating Storms Category:Devestating tropical cyclones Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Intense Storms Category:Intense Hurricanes